Leek War
by chipmunk3245
Summary: One-shot. Tohru/Kyo. Yuki and Kyo take it a bit too far in one of their fights. Over leeks? Very short and somewhat corny. Rated T for slight language and slight violence. Please R&R! ThankYouSoMuch!


Notes: Helloo! Ciara here. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic, and it'll probably be the only, at least until I finish my other story. It's not much, and it's not very deep, but this is what popped into my head. So, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

><p>Leek War<p>

_Tohru's POV_

"You damn rat, you're gonna pay for this!" Kyo's voice can be heard throughout the house. I can't help but worry for him. It can't be good for his lungs to yell as much as he does.

"What did you do this time, Yuki?" Shigure inquires from his place at the head of the table.

"I haven't done a thing. The stupid cat must be hallucinating." Yuki appears in the doorway that leads to the living room.

"Aw, Yuki, don't say that. I'm sure Kyo is probably just overreacting again," I say, trying to diffuse the already present tension.

Suddenly, Kyo's face pops into my vision. _Very close _to my face_._ I squeak and ungracefully fall backwards out of my chair. "Kyo! Don't do that! I just about had a heart attack!"

Kyo just laughs, somewhat good-naturedly, until he remembers his reason for coming downstairs. His laughter dies, his smile falls, and an expression of fury takes over his face. He quickly turns to Yuki, who is already seated at the table with his breakfast.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your disgusting leeks on the roof? That's my only place of peace in this house, and I won't have it taken over by you and your stupid veggies!" Oh, I almost forgot that Kyo doesn't like leeks.

"Tohru was right, you're just overreacting. They have to air dry, it rained on them for two weeks straight." That was true. It had put a damper on my mood because I couldn't garden with Yuki.

"_I don't care!_ Get those rank _things_ off the roof!"

"I won't. It's none of your business what I do with my vegetables." Actually it's all our vegetables. Except for Kyo of course.

"It is now! You've invaded my only sanctum!" The two are now standing toe to toe, ready to fight it out.

"Like I care about your stupid 'sanctum.' It's just an excuse to hide from me because you know I'll kick your ass, and you know you'll never be as good as me." I sense immediately that Yuki has gone too far.

Kyo's face turns red a tomato. I can tell he tries to hold it in, but he's been pushed over the edge. He pulls his arm back, and it flies forward, right toward Yuki. Yuki, of course, dodges it. One strikes, the other dodges, and so it goes for a good fifteen minutes. Kyo is still far from skilled enough to beat Yuki, and every now and then Yuki lands a painful blow, while Kyo struggles to keep up.

Shigure has long since locked himself in his room to work on his latest novel. I am absolutely no help in a situation like this. So I'm forced to let them continue, until a very pitiful sound emits from Kyo's mouth as Yuki's foot makes contact with his stomach. I release a surprised squeak as Kyo falls onto the floor, his arms wrapped around his middle.

"This'll teach you to leave my leeks alone!" Yuki brings his leg back, ready to propel it forward for the finishing blow, but before I realize what I'm doing, I'm throwing my body over Kyo's, screaming at Yuki to stop, and squeezing my eyes shut.

I expect a Yuki's foot to collide with my head, and I brace for the pain, but it never comes.

One of my eyes peeps open to see Yuki with his foot suspended in the air, a foot from my face. The look of pure loathing hasn't left his eyes, but I see hesitation in them. I guess he finally comes to his senses, because he lowers his leg, hangs his head, and walks away, towards the door.

A groan brings my attention back to Kyo, who I'm still laying on top of. I realize that I'm probably hurting him and scramble away, kneeling in front of him. He's still clutching his stomach, but when he lifts his head to look at me, his face is void of the pain he must be feeling.

"Kyo! Are you okay? What am I saying, of course you're not okay! Oh, what do I do? I know, let's get you to your room. Can you stand, should I help you? I'll help you anyway, it's not like you'll admit to hurting." At this point, I'm forced to take a breath. I go to continue my babbling, but Kyo lifts a hand and lays it over mine, which are resting awkwardly in my lap.

"Tohru, I'm fine. That damn rat can't hurt me." Even as he says this, he winces over and over as he tries to lift himself from the ground.

"Kyo, you can't just brush this aside! I think you should go to the hospital, what if he ruptured something?" It really pains me to see him trying to act tougher than he is.

"You're being ridiculous again, Tohru. I don't need to go to the hospital, I just need to find that stupid rat so I can get him back for thinking he could get rid of me this easily."

"Kyo, don't! I don't want you getting hurt again!" He finally manages to climb to his feet, so he turns toward the stairs and starts limping. It's too much for me to bear and I grab onto his arm. He stops in his tracks and brings his head around to look me in the eye. "Kyo, I can't let you go. You can't fight anymore, we both know that, and so does Yuki. If you confront him now, he'll just tear you to pieces. Please Kyo, just let me help you to your room, and we can pretend this never happened."

My desperation must show on my face, because Kyo sighs before nodding his head once. A sad smile adorns my face as I slide my hand down his arm and lace my fingers through his. He looks down at our hands in surprise.

"Come on." I start to pull Kyo toward the stairs and we make it three steps before I realize that he can barely stand up straight much less walk. I somewhat reluctantly pull my hand from his, only to wrap it around his back. Next, I pull his arm over my shoulders so I'm supporting most of his weight. Not just his stomach, but a lot of places on Kyo must really hurt. Yuki wasn't going easy on him earlier.

Somehow, we make it up the stairs and to his room. I gently help him lay down, then run back to the kitchen to grab some bandages and ice packs. Once he's all fixed up, his eye lids start to droop and I realize he must be tired.

"Go to sleep, Kyo. I'll go take care of the leeks for you." His eyes widen slightly and he quickly tries to change my mind, saying that it's not my responsibility, that the 'damn rat' should do it, etc.

"No, Kyo, I totally don't mind! I've been meaning to go up to the roof for a while now. I know how relaxing it is to you, and I wanted to see for myself. Also, I've gotten pretty tired of having leeks for dinner almost every day."

Kyo sighs in defeat. "Thanks, Tohru. I promise, as soon as I recover, I'll make it up to you. Maybe we can have a picnic on the roof once in a while."

"Wow, I would love that! I look forward to it." On impulse, I lean down and kiss Kyo on the cheek, then straighten immediately. We both blush furiously. "Sleep well, Kyo."

"Thank you, Tohru." And his eyes shut as he gives in to the exhaustion.

As I make my way to the rooftop, I murmur to myself, "Who would've guessed that a simple vegetable would cause this much trouble." And Yuki is the one who completely overreacted. I'm definitely getting rid of those leeks.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how well I captured the characters. I hope it was entertaining enough for you.<p>

**Spolier!: **Sooo, I haven't actually read the manga yet, but apparently, the curse is broken at some point. So for convenience, this would have taken place post-curse. Although I don't no what their attitude toward each other is after the curse is broken, So again, for convenience, they still act the same as before, but with no curse. Confusing? So sorry. I didn't even think about that.

Content edited by _**Sky Rider**_.

Please R&R! Even if you didn't like it.

ThankYouSoMuch!

Ciara (chipmunk3245)


End file.
